No Sake
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: We all know that Hitsugaya refuses to ever drink Sake and hates it when others try to make him. What we don't know is why he won;t drink it. Let's see the reason why he refuses to ever drink alcohol and what happens if he does drink some. Hitsuhina!


The night was clear and filed with shining stars, the wind was cool telling all that snow would be coming soon. The chilly nights made many others run to the safety of their warm rooms but he wasn't bothered by it. The cool air felt nice against his skin, it help calmed him down from all the events that had taken place that morning. He sighed recalling every moment that had passed these last few hours.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the youngest person ever known to make it to Captain. It had never been heard of that someone his age would become a Captain after only a year of being in the academy. His spiritual reiatsu was intense that many of the other students stayed away from him, from fearing of being crushed or frozen over. Three Captains came for him one day, they watched him train and use his powers. They were testing him, the Captain-Commander and two others.

He passed the test with flying colors and graduated from the academy, instantly becoming the new Captain of Squad Ten. They haven't had a Captain for years now and they wanted to fill the spot before an enemy appeared. Many were still unsure about having someone as young as him become a Captain so he had a lot to prove. He couldn't afford to relax for a while now; he still had a lot to do. He needed to control his still immature powers, prove to everyone that he was a worthy Captain and he still had to keep a promise that he made a long time ago.

"Toshiro!" His attention was brought away from the past events and brought back to the present time. He was outside his new office, the place where he would be working in for a very long time. "What are you doing out here?" Momo Hinamori, his childhood friend and the only other person besides his grandmother that even bothered to come near him back in Rukongai. She's the one that he had to keep a promise too. His promise to protect her, to kill anyone that makes her blood spill, to keep that happy cheerful smile on her face. That smile that she gave him the first time he entered this world.

"I'm just getting some fresh air." He told her simply turning away from the night sky. He looked over her and frowned. "You're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside with him. Although he wished he was back outside where it was nice and quite, and not loud and crazy because of a party that his Lieutenant decided to throw for him as a "Welcome to our New Captain", he had to get Momo back inside.

"I'm fine, Toshiro. It wasn't that cold out and I've sat with you on much colder nights." She said with a smile. She really wasn't that cold but he still didn't care. Her cheeks had already turned pink from the short amount of time that she stayed out. Her cheeks now matched perfectly with her new kimono that he had gotten for her. It was a graduation gift for getting out of the academy and becoming part of Squad Five. She was happy that she got in the squad she dreamed about and told him that she wanted to become the new Lieutenant since Gin Ichimaru became the Captain of Squad three.

"Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when you get a cold." He shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't wearing his Captain's cloak, his official day as Captain started tomorrow and he decided he would wear it tomorrow. He also didn't want it to get ruined before he even had a chance to try and act as a Captain. The walls and floor of his office were already stained with food and booze; he didn't need to be walking around the next morning on his first day with a cloak covered in food and sake stains.

Momo only laughed at her best friend. "I'll be fine Toshiro, but you should stop worrying about me and relax for tonight. This whole party is for you and I want you to enjoy yourself." She smiled brightly at her long time friend, really wanting for him to have a good time at his party.

"Whatever." Toshiro only shrugged again and had a light blush on his cheeks. Momo's smiles did that to him sometimes.

"Oh man…!" The happy atmosphere that was between the two childhood friends was now ruined when Rangiku spoke up. "I swear, not even a day into his new title and he's already acting all high and mighty. Captain you should relax some more, you're still a growing kid after all." Rangiku either was really drunk or did not care that what she was saying was making Toshiro furious.

"K-K-Kid?" He stuttered out, a dark shadow overtaking his face as he tried not to freeze his Lieutenant.

"Shiro-Chan! I've brought you some sweet for your celebration!" Captain Ukitake came smiling over holding a huge bag of sweets for the young Captain.

Toshiro's eye began to twitch in anger as he looked at the other white haired Captain before turning towards his childhood friend. "Momo! Why'd the hell is he calling me that? I'd thought you said you wouldn't be calling me that anymore!"

"Calm down, Shiro-Chan." Momo patted his head, telling him to calm himself. "I didn't tell him your nickname, he made it up himself and I commented how I would always call you that. I guess he just wants to call you your nickname." She smiled again still patting his head.

"Don't pat me on the head and I said that I don't want to be called Shiro-Chan anymore!" He yelled over at Momo, hoping that everyone would hear him and never call him that childish nickname. "From now on, you and everyone else will only call me Captain Hitsugaya!"

"You're no fun, Shiro-Chan!" Momo pouted and went to join the rest of her friends.

Toshiro sighed as he watched her go and took a seat down on the empty couch. He looked over at the table and saw a full bottle of sake and an empty cup. He sighed and filled the small cup with some and decided he might as well try it; he is a Captain now so he has some rights to do what he wants now. Besides what can happen in a room full of people that apparently know how to hold their liquor.

"Um…Momo?" His ears twitched when he heard someone else call for his friend. He recognized the voice as her friend Kira Izuru and only sighed. They were friends, he had no reason to worry about him doing anything to her.

"What is it?" Momo questioned and wondered what her friend wanted and why he was moving around so weird.

"I-I…just wanted to-to tell ya…tell ya…I love honey buns!" He danced off into the corner of the room.

"…?" She had no comment to that sudden and strange conversation.

"Just forget him, Momo," Renji walked up next to her and whispered in her ear. "This is Izuru's first night drinking and he's already drunk because of Rangiku. The woman is insane when it comes to sake." He spoke softly but suddenly felt a shiver run down his spin.

"Hey! Watch what you're saying Renji. This woman can hear ya!" Rangiku glared at the red head from her spot. She was sitting at a table with her long time friend Gin and Captain Aizen. Gin was drinking with her and Aizen seemed to be enjoying himself with his cups of sake.

"Oh, shut up!" Renji glared back at the busty Lieutenant. "You knew it was his first time drinking but you still gave him so many cups of sake! Now I'm the one that has to deal with him!" He cried already cringing as he saw his friend Izuru dancing with the wall in complete bliss.

Hitsugaya ignored all this yelling, or tired to, and continued to drink his cup of sake. It wasn't that bad but it wasn't his favorite thing to drink. He didn't know why so many Shinigami would always walk around with cups of sake back in Rukongai, it wasn't that great.

"Shut up, pineapple!" Rangiku yelled back. "At least drunk Kira has some backbone! He can actually talk to girls now unlike some people!"

"Just what the hell are you getting at?" Renji yelled right back.

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't. Why don't you explain it to me while I beat the living daylight outta you!"

"I'd like to see you try, pineapple!"

"I will, you cow!"

The two yelled right back and forth, putting on a show for other and annoying the life out of another. Hitsugaya poured more of his drink, trying desperately to drown out the annoying voices of everyone in the room. He poured more into his cup until it wasn't working and went straight for the bottle. He chugged it down until it was empty he his cheeks were now the same color pink that Momo's was moments ago. Only now it was for a very different reason.

Ignoring the arguing Shinigami in the room Toshiro walked over towards Momo, amazingly keeping his balance the whole way. He tugged on the sleeve of her kimono, making her turn her attention towards him, before going on his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Toshiro?" She looked down at him and wondered what he was doing.

"Momo, I'm lonely. Will you stay with me tonight?" He looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes. Eyes full of innocence that only a child could have.

"You want me to stay with you tonight? Ok then, I'll stay for the night." She smiled brightly thinking her old friend wanted to relive the past before taking on such hard duties as a Captain in the morning.

"You promise?" He stood up from his knees and looked up into Momo's wide eyes. "You promise you'll stay with me forever and won't leave me for someone else. That you'll only be mine?" His eyes shined bright with innocents and love that only a young child could have in their eyes.

"Toshiro…" She blushed at his words, not used to hearing such things from him. "I promise."

"Really!" He smiled brightly at her before looking over at their on looking viewers. "Now that that is all taken care of, I no longer have to worry about these stupid fools." That look of innocents that he had in his eyes was gone now and replaced with a look that screamed of mischief.

"What are you talking about Toshiro? You're not really making any sense." Momo didn't understand what he was going on about. He was acting like he was two different people now.

Annoyed by everything that was going on around him, and that Momo didn't understand his intentions Toshiro acted very unlike him. "You are such an airhead sometimes! How can you not understand what I'm talking about? Fine! I'll just show you and everyone else what I mean!" He grabbed her arms, holding her in place while he leaned up and kissed her lips. His eyes closed in bliss, her eyes opened in shock, and everyone else's eyes were wide with surprise and confusion.

The room was very quite now as Toshiro continued to kiss Momo. No one knew what they were supposed to say or do for fear of being frozen by the new Captain. Finally he let her go and Momo fell to the ground, eyes still wide from the shock of her first kiss happening like that.

"Don't you understand anything about a man's feelings for a woman? How it's so hard for him to resist when the person he wants the most is standing right there. How hard it was for me not to go at you every time I saw you?" He kissed her once more, back on his knees and cupping her cheeks for a gentler kiss then the last. He broke this kiss faster and looked over her shoulder and saw everyone's shocked faces. "Surprised? Well who cares, Momo's mine now and I'll be damned if anyone tried to steal her from me." He looked at every male in the room. "If you think you can take her, go ahead and try. I can guarantee it won't end well for you."

No one said anything to the young Captain. They just let him talk next to the still shocked Momo.

"Go ahead and try…I'll…I'll take you all on! I'll…" His cheeks became redder and before long he passed out. Head on Momo's lap as his quite snores were heard throughout the party.

"**HE WAS DRUNK?" **

The party continued on after that, although not for long because after they put Hitsugaya to bed parts of the room kept freezing over. Finally the party ended and morning came, mostly everyone had a hangover from the previous night. Captain Hitsugaya was one of those many that had to suffer throughout the day with a ragging hangover.

"This headache is going to kill me." He growled out, head on the desk as he tired to fill out the paperwork he received that morning.

"Good morning!" His headache calmed down when he heard Momo's voice. She always calmed him down and helped him when he was sick. Maybe he could even convince her to make that special tea she used to make when they were younger and he got those rare headaches and colds.

"Good morning, Hinamori." It felt weird calling her that but they had to go by tittles now, no more fooling around. This was business and he had no time to play around anymore.

"T-Toshiro!" He was surprised by her reaction. He looked her over and was confused. She was blushing like crazy to the point that her whole face was red and seemed to be backing away from his desk. "I-I wasn't expecting you to be up. Um…I'll be going now!" She ran out of his office like he was about to eat her.

"Rangiku? Just what the hell happened last night?" He had no memory of the night before and he wondered if something happened that caused Momo to act like that.

Looking at her Captain, Rangiku gave a weak laugh and tired to smile but couldn't. "I think it's better if you don't know." She left with that, going to try and help the young and somewhat frightened girl so she wouldn't run away from Hitsugaya every time she saw him now.

Toshiro sighed, letting his Lieutenant skip out on her work for just this one day. He'd let her help Momo, with whatever happened last night that she was dealing with. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that something happened because of him, but what could he have done. All he did was sit there and drink that bitter tasting sake that was giving him a huge headache now. He sighed again and decided that from now on that he was never going to drink sake ever again. One because of the horrible headache that he now had to deal with and two, and the more important reason, he didn't understand what happened last that that upset Momo and he hated not knowing. Not knowing what was wrong with Momo was like a living Hell for him and therefore he would never touch a taste of alcohol ever again.


End file.
